Limits of Perfection
by Ivy deLeon
Summary: When Franziska von Karma recieves another bullet to the shoulder, via assassination attempt, her memory shuts down everything but her childhood. Can someone dear to her restore everything she had lost and save her from the nightmare that was her life?
1. Perfect Thoughts

_Limits of Perfection_

_Chapter 1:_

_Perfect Thoughts_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!)**

_"No matter what, a Von Karma is perfect! They have only one destiny to fulfill…and that is what runs in their bloodline…to carry out perfection. You, Franziska…you carry the Von Karma name, and perfection is what you shall achieve. You will __**NEVER**__ disgrace this family with a __**SINGLE**__ failure! If you do, so help me, I shall disown you as my daughter! You will be no child of mine… A Von Karma is perfect."_

_"You lack evidence! Show me proof, Franziska! Show me proof that you can solve this case! You are to inherit the Von Karma name as a prosecutor! You're slacking off! What, have I been too __**easy**__ on you? Is that it?! You will __**NOT**__ disgrace this family! A Von Karma is perfect!"_

_"You. You little __**WRETCH**__! Has my giving you this life not ever been good enough for you, that you defy me so?! Give me that __**whip**__, Franziska! I'll beat it into you, if I have to! Tell me now…tell me! __**TELL ME A VON KARMA IS PERFECT**__!!"_

"A Von Karma is perfect! A Von Karma is perfect! A Von Karma is perfect!"

Franziska shouted at the top of her lungs, as she sat straight up in bed, her eyes wide, and sweat dripping from her brow. Her hands clenched the sage green bed sheets, which lay in disarray all over her bed and some drooping down onto the floor. It was a moment before she realized that she had been holding her breath after coming back to reality. She let go of the sheets, only to run her hands through her locks of hair. She was really surprised it had grown back well…considering what her father's temper did to her… But she still knew every inch of her body. And she knew where the scars and other various marks that never seemed to go away, hid.

The digital clock on her dresser flashed the time to be 12:00 AM. The numbers were blinking, and Franziska assumed that the power must have gone out or she must have unplugged the clock for some reason, earlier. The German prosecutor grabbed hold of the sheets once more, and seemed to sink into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. The first good hours of sleep that she had had in ages, and it **had** to be full of nightmares…it was rather typical, as much as she hated to admit it. She knew it wasn't true, but Franziska attempted to coax herself into believing that if she went to sleep again, the nightmares that were her childhood, would not reappear again. It was a lie. But then again, she was used to lies. As a prosecutor, she heard them all the time, and spoke them all the time.

"A Von Karma is perfect…A Von Karma is perfect…A Von Karma is perfect…" She repeated that mantra over and over again, until her eyelids became heavy, and her mind began to shut itself down on her, until she was muttering incoherent gibberish up until the time she truly fell asleep.

"_Franziska! Come here!" Her father, Manfred Von Karma, stood in his library, clutching his cane tightly, as his voice echoed throughout the Von Karma estate. Normally, within not but two seconds, Franziska would be right in front of him, submitting herself in complete obedience as she should to him. But…there was only silence, and no response. Franziska did not appear. And this made her father's temper soar through the roof. He marched upstairs, each step closer and closer to driving him mad with fury. When he flung open the door to Franziska's room, he saw her there, with her back to him, cracking her whip in front of a mirror, admiring herself as she muttered legal terms under her breath with a confident smirk on her face. "And once you pass the bar exam, Franziska…," she murmured to herself. "You'll be out of here, and away from…F-father!" The German child turned to face her father with a look of sheer horror in her eyes. Her body began to inwardly tremble, as Manfred Von Karma took several deadly steps towards this…this…unforgivable excuse for a daughter who DARED bare his name. For a moment, they stood, face to face, Manfred towering over his daughter, whom he knew was cowering in fear. Pathetic. Franziska expected the worst…she knew to by now. So when her father took her into a half embrace, she was shocked. As she looked up into her father's eyes, something wicked flashed into them, and before she could get away, she felt his knee come up and find its way between them. Franziska felt the wind being knocked out of her as her father's knee became associated with her stomach. She tried to move away, but Manfred had already let go of her, and was now starting his attack against his __**imperfect**__ daughter. A slap to the face was all it took to send Franziska sprawling onto the floor, on her back, completely vulnerable, and Manfred took his chance while he had it, pinning her down by stepping on her fingers. Hard. "You. You little __**WRETCH**__!" Manfred shouted down at the struggling child, who had tears now forming in her eyes from the pain. "Has my giving you this life not ever been good enough for you, that you defy me so?! Give me that __**whip**__, Franziska! I'll beat it into you, if I have to!" Franziska was gasping for breath at this point, as her hands were going numb, and she was finally getting the wind back into her. She weakly tried to push the whip towards Manfred, but he only stepped on her fingers harder, hearing the sound of some bones breaking in her hand. Franziska gritted her teeth, knowing the punishment would be much worse if she screamed. She thrashed her head about, trying to contain the pain that was filling her up completely. Manfred stepped off of one of her hands long enough for her to hand him the whip, to execute her own sentence. Manfred stepped off of Franziska's other hand, as he gathered the whip in his hands expertly, and lashed out at his daughter, striking her on the face, as she resisted the urge to scream. "Tell me now…tell me! __**TELL ME A VON KARMA IS PERFECT**__!!" Manfred shouted as he began his unrelenting series of strikes that, at the very end of it all, finally broke Franziska. She screamed loud, begging for his mercy, and sobbing hideously on the floor. Her body was tattered, with scars and bruises from before, but with new marks and open, bloodied wounds. Not to mention the breaking or fracturing of her fingers, on her right hand. Manfred raised the whip once more, and as Franziska cowered in fear, a look of disgust snarled across his face. "You're worthless." He muttered, striking his child once more, before flinging the whip onto the floor. Manfred's eyes were still holding an unleashed fury, and he walked over to his daughter, kicking her limp, weak body several times in the shoulder and side, before he left the room, slamming the door behind him. _

Franziska woke up again, this time, crying. Her mind was a jumbled mix of things. She couldn't understand why her shoulder throbbed like hell…why she felt so strange, sleeping in this room, and why all she could dream about lately, were events that happened in her past. She looked over at the clock again, only to find that it was still flashing 12:00 AM. _Twelve A.M? …but…what day is it?_ As hard as she struggled, for the life of her, Franziska could not remember what day it was. She couldn't even recall what month…or year it was, for that matter…but she knew…she knew she was Franziska Von Karma…a famous prosecutor, and she remembered everything about her past in great detail…so it was obvious she couldn't have had amnesia. But then why…why did there seem to be a great big hole in her memory from the time she left Germany to…well…the time she was here…wherever here was. As if her own mind didn't wish for her to know this, Franziska felt her eyelids get heavy again, and this time, she succumbed to a peaceful sleep, where there were no nightmares in sight.

Once found that she was resting, the door to her opened emitting a small beam of light that crept its way into the dark chambers of the prosecutor. Most of the light was blocked by the shadow of a man dressed in a magenta colored suit, his hair falling down over his eyes, to hide his emotions, as he watched the woman that he still inwardly called "Big Sister." At least, that how he could only view her…Big Sister…that's what he had called her, despite him being the eldest one of the two. Deeper feelings for her had been submerged when he discovered, to his horror, that these were not the sort of feelings that siblings should share. Not that they **were** related, mind you, but he had lived with the Von Karma family for so long, it only became natural that he would think of her as **only **his sister. These dark feelings that he refused to acknowledge, lay hidden within the depths of his soul, and remained. They were the subject of desires and dark nights that, in his present years, left him yearning for her.

She was sleeping peacefully, finally, now, for that he was grateful. But Miles Edgeworth became bolder, and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, so that only a thin sliver of light from the hallway made itself known. He knelt before the sleeping woman, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her expression was troubled; that he knew for sure, but what was running through her mind…was anyone's guess. Still…it was Miles who felt responsible for everything.

_**BANG!**_

_He remembered how heavy her body seemed to him, when he picked Franziska up off of the sidewalk. Her, such a fragile thing, lying limp in his arms… He didn't mind the blood…but the thought that this was HER blood…that SHE had been shot…For the second time now, someone had tried to take out the Von Karma heir. But this was much worse…Her blood…Big Sis…no, __**Franziska's**__ blood…_

_He remembered how a doctor at Hotti Clinic, whom he assumed by the physician's stature and tone of voice, that he was indeed the director and head doctor of Hotti Clinic, and __**not**__ the insane patient who believed that he WAS the doctor, spoke in that professional "I-have-some-bad-news-but-not-bad-enough-to-make-you-cry-oh-wait-yeah-you-__**are**__-gonna-cry-never-mind" tone of voice._

_"She doesn't remember much…we're pretty sure the shock that her body received from being shot at again has trigger it…at best, she has most of her past memories intact, but…I don't think she'll remember anything as of about five years ago. Sir, quite frankly, I don't think she'll even remember you." The doctor had stated to Miles, while grabbing his golf clubs, and heading out the door for tee time. Miles had stood there for what seemed like ages, trying to process everything in his mind, before he left, wordlessly, and hollow. _

**_Author's note: So? What did you think? R&R and let me know what your thoughts are! Flamers, beware...I don't care what you have to say, and if you don't like it, don't continue reading it! Other than that, comments and criticism (constructive) is always welcome!_**


	2. Perfect Mind

_**Limits of Perfection**_

_Chapter 2: _

_Perfect Mind_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) This part is extremely important to the plot, so bear with me! And thank you to all my reviewers! **

_**BANG!**_

_The sensation was…it was that of floating. As though she was trapped in an empty void of eternal darkness, with no place to go. For those three seconds it took her to realize what had happened, it seemed as though hours had gone by. And then, she hit the concrete with a thud, and all came back to her. As she lay there clutching her shoulder, her life's blood poured from the wound violently. She could hear them now…all those people screaming around her, the jumbled tangle of words that floated in her mind. She saw them. Fleeing, racing, fearing for their own safety. It was when the realization hit her, that her eyes were fully open, and she was fully alert. __**'They…they are leaving me to…to…' **__She wouldn't allow her mind to finish the sentence. _

"………_**KA!"**_

_She moved her head slowly towards the sound, which was being drowned out by the sound of her heavy, frantic breathing. Now, once again, there was that sound, but running feet were now accompanying it. She took a chance and glanced at the gaping wound, before looking away, completely horrified at the sight of her own blood, and the slightly exposed bone. She turned, looking up into a very familiar set of eyes. _

"_**M…Mi…"**_

_Darkness crept back, and she willingly succumbed to it. She fell victim once again to the blackest pit of her mind, not knowing whether or not she would ever wake up again. _

'_**A…A Von Karma…is…is… perfect…'**_

She had returned to Germany. She had the chance to change her flight, or not even go at all, but there was nothing Miles could do to persuade her to do so. The only glimmer of hope he had, was the fact that she had let tears well up in her eyes before they parted. He only could hope that she would return to America…that she would return to **him**. It had been over a year, before Miles had ever heard from her again. And when he did, it was only for a brief amount of time. He remembered that phone conversation all too well, and how it had sent him packing his bags, and booking the next flight to Germany, all while outwardly remaining calm and collected.

_Date: February 13_

_Place: Miles Edgeworth's Apartment_

_Time: 1:56 AM_

_He had been fast asleep, after a hard day of work. It was true, that he hadn't won a single case against Phoenix Wright, yet, but against the other defense attorneys…he was a machine that could not be stopped. Miles Edgeworth was sprawled out on the couch, the magenta colored suit he normally wore, was draped over the edge of the leather sofa. He saw her face clearly in his dreams, each dream so realistic that he swore once he woke up, she would be right there in the room. Tonight was no exception, but as he reached out as though to take her hand in his, an obnoxious ring tone interrupted. Miles made a mental note to kill Phoenix later, for messing with his phone, and shook himself awake. The prosecutor picked up his cell phone, glancing casually at the number, which he didn't recognize, but answered the call anyways. _

"_Hello, Miles Edgeworth speaking."_

_The sound that came from the other end was static. Miles checked the phone, thinking the person must've hung up, but that was not the case. The call was still connected, according to his phone. _

"_Hello?"_

"……………_ka…"_

"_I beg your pardon?" The person on the other end…had they actually said something? If they had…their cell or telephone had HORRIBLE reception._

"………_nska!"_

"_I believe you have the wrong-"_

"_**IT'S FRANZISKA**__!"_

_The sound of his Big Sister's voice, agitated at him, made his toes curl, and he jumped slightly losing his normally calm composure. Miles opened his mouth to speak but found that he had lost his voice suddenly. What was he going to say? It had been over a year now, since he had spoken to Franziska Von Karma…suddenly everything that he ever wanted to say to her, was wanting to be said. Entire feelings were forming in his mind that he didn't even know how to express beforehand, let alone now. But Franziska saved him the trouble of speech. _

"_Come to Germany, little brother."_

"…_I beg your pardon?" Miles asked, shocked at the sudden proposal. _

"_Come to………I need your help………case………suspicious……" _

_Franziska's reception was going out again, and static was prevailing. Miles tried frantically to get whatever it was out of the German that needed to be said, after hearing her jumbled sentence. _

"_**I need your help."**_

_Never in his life had he EVER heard Franziska utter those words. She always had been the first to claim that she never needed anyone, and that she could take care of herself just fine. __**Especially**__ when it came to him. For some reason, Miles couldn't figure out why, Franziska always believed that she had been hidden in Miles' shadow. So when she __**did**__ say that she needed help, Miles knew that there was something terribly wrong going on. But what this was…he was never able to get out of her, for the conversation ended with the click of her phone. He tried to call her back again. But the number was said to be disconnected by the monotone operator on the other end._

_He had never packed a suitcase and booked a flight in such short amount of time. _

So he flew to Germany, but it was about the time that he landed, that Miles realized he had NO idea where Franziska was at. His best bet, as unfortunate as the thought was, was to go to the Von Karma estate. When Miles appeared at the doorway to the large mansion, he paused, to realize just how long it had been since he had been here...and how many memories he had of this place...almost none of them good...

_"And this is YOUR room. You will follow every household rule to the absolute perfection for which it was created. This household RUNS on perfection. I will not tolerate **you** causing my manor to go into disarray. You will be up and ready at five each morning, dressed, combed, showered. You will have your bed made, and any books you might have read, put away in alphabetical order on the bookshelf. Breakfast is served at 5:10 AM**. SHARP**. Don't you **dare **come down any later. You are to follow each and **every** order I give you, or you will be kicked to the curb, Miles Edgeworth. Are we **CLEAR?**" Manfred Von Karma turned sharply on the young Edgeworth and glared that customary glare that was his, and his alone. Miles, knowing better than to say anything other than the man wanted to hear, shook his head in agreement. "Yes sir." he said in a strong voice, knowing weakness would get him nowhere in Von Karma's eyes. He was right. Manfred Von Karma let a sliver of an evil smile appear on his lips, and he laughed, a low rumble of mad thunder. "Good...good..." _

_As he explored the house, a young Miles Edgeworth stumbled upon a nursery, where a little female toddler sat in her crib. She looked at Edgeworth with eyes that stared through his own, into his soul, and then back again. They were emotionless...cold...unlike that of a normal child. It appeared as though she had been waiting for someone, and Edgeworth was not it. Becoming braver, or incredibly stupid, Miles walked towards the little girl, with the friendliest smile on that he could muster, considering this toddler had just scared him out of his wits. _

_**"H-hi there...I...I'm sorry to intrude-"  
"Miles."**_

_Edgeworth stood, dumbfounded as the toddler spoke. She had just spoken his name before he ever had the chance to say it!_

_**"How...how did-"**_

The young child stopped in mid-sentence as he heard the thump of a cane against the floor. He knew that Von Karma was coming, and he straightened up instantly. His entire character became different, and if he didn't know better, Miles swore that the toddler was watching him with interest now. Manfred walked into the nursery, nodding curtly to Miles. "I had a feeling that by this time you would have discovered my...**daughter**." he stated, not bothering to hide his disgust that covered the last word. He made it very clear to Edgeworth immediately that he was NOT fond of even having this child around, and would probably NEVER be. For that one second, Miles felt pity for the toddler, until he felt Von Karma's cane, sharply in his side. He cursed inwardly, realizing that he must have shown his feelings outwardly without noticing it.

**"It...it won't happen again...sir..."**

Manfred Von Karma gave his traditional sneering smile, and walked off after hearing Miles affirming words. Edgeworth held his side, as it stung horribly. He sat down on the nursery floor, catching his breath through gritted teeth. It was while he was doing this, that he felt a hand on his shoulder...a slightly pudgy hand...When Miles looked up, there was the toddler, standing over him a look of concern on her face. At this rate, Miles didn't even bother to ask how she had even gotten out of her crib, but nodded to her instead. "I'm fine...thank you." The toddler sat down next to Miles, her face once again blank. For a while, there was silence, and then the toddler pointed to herself.

**"Franziska."**


	3. Perfect Feelings

_**Limits of Perfection**_

_Chapter 3: _

_Perfect Feelings_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) This part is **_**also**_** extremely important to the plot, so bear with me! **

When Miles rang the doorbell, he shuddered at the familiar chime and buzz combination of the bell. In a flash, Franziska Von Karma…Big Sister…was at the door. Miles was speechless. She was…really here…he was really seeing her for the first time in over a year. And now, in front of her, he had lost all composure that he was known for. With an understanding smile, Franziska ushered him in, wordlessly, and quickly.

From there on, everything was a blur to Miles. He distinctly remembered sitting in the spectators stands in the German courthouse, watching as Franziska prosecuted a hired assassin, who had taken out the CEO of a big German-sounding company. Her trusty whip lashed out at everything, and in the end, she ended up winning the case by a **landslide**. He remembered the criminal shouting threats upon threats…nothing unusual for a man who was about to spend his life in prison. Then, suddenly, he remembered being in America. In the terminal to the airport, watching as Franziska took her bags from the baggage claim. She had wanted to come back. After almost two years now, she felt confident enough to face Phoenix Wright in court. Miles couldn't blame her…there was something different in the way she walked now, her head held high, her eyes shining with determined fury…it was horrible, but Miles wished that a murder would happen now, just so she could prosecute it.

He got his wish.

Sort of.

Just as Miles was introducing Franziska to his refurnished apartment, he got a call…and while his wish had come true, it was **he** who was to be prosecuting the case…which would be tried in court…the next day.

_Date: March 14_

_Place: Miles Edgeworth's Apartment_

_Time: 2:50 AM_

_He had __**poured**__ over the case until he knew it forwards, backwards, upside down and inside out. It seemed simple enough. A mother had slain her child who was defying the family's strict religious beliefs by being addicted to pop music. Edgeworth wondered how a parent could be so cruel…and then he remembered how Manfred had treated both him and Franziska, and understood completely. _

'_**Human beings…are…they are twisted in their own right…'**_

_Still, something didn't seem to add up, and he couldn't let his case have a hole in it…so he had spent all his time up until now, studying the case, trying to make things fit where they shouldn't…after all, how else would he win? It was about this time, that Franziska walked in, still dressed in her clothing from yesterday. She wore a wine colored dress that went just a little above her knees, with white puffy sleeves that went all the way down to her wrist. _

"_Miles…you'll end up losing due to lack to sleep." She stated in an obvious tone of voice, folding her arms. Though she was standing so that he had his back to her, Edgeworth knew that she was scowling at him. He knew, just as well as she, that if he lost this case because of lack of sleep…to Phoenix of all people, it would be more than just a mere blemish on his "record." Still, as stubborn as he was, Miles Edgeworth would not listen to Franziska, and therefore remained quite, as he continued to study. Though, he realized that the words WERE starting to get a tad bit jumbled on the page. And he would read the same line over and over again, several times before he realized such. But as always, Franziska had anticipated this, and she reached over and grabbed the file. _

"_Miles! Stop this foolishly foolish display of your foolish pride. Get some sleep now, you imbecile!" She snapped, walking out of the room, with the file in her hands. Miles groaned, and let his head sink into his hands, running his fingers through his own hair. It was not long after this, that he fell asleep at his desk in his study. Franziska walked back in with a triumphant, yet holding some sort of mixed emotion in it, smile, and turned the light off with the flick of her wrist. _

'_**Fool…I knew he needed rest.'**_

_Date: March 14_

_Place: Miles Edgeworth's Apartment_

_Time: 7:50 AM_

_It had already been one hell of a morning. Miles had awoken to find himself with a nice imprint of his own hand on his face, and realized that he had also awakened later than he had originally intended. Franziska had been up for quite some time, he observed as he headed for the bathroom, for she was already in the dining room, drinking tea, dressed in another practically knee-high dress, which was completely white, save the broach in the center, which was a ruby red color. When he had showered and put on his magenta suit, cravat, and shoes, and fixed his hair the way he intended to, Edgeworth came out of the bathroom, only to find Franziska waiting impatiently outside the door, in the hallway, for him. She opened her mouth, as though to speak, but never got the chance to. Miles was too irritated from his lack of sleep, and from his Big Sister taking away the case file from him this morning, so he did what any man of his position would do. _

"_Franziska…don't say a damn word to me this morning." He muttered this as he walked away, heading for the door. Was it him, or did he see just a little bit of hurt flash into her eyes…no…it must have just been him, for she followed behind him without a word being uttered. They both got into Edgeworth's rather fancy car, and drove to the courthouse, only about a five minute drive…but it felt like forever, with the tense silence in the car. When they pulled up, both of them got out wordlessly and stood on the sidewalk together, before Franziska started to head up the steps to the courthouse._

"_**No."**_

_Franziska stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to Miles, with a look of complete confusion written across her face. "I beg your pardon? What did you just say?" she asked slowly. "I said no." Miles replied, walking up the steps to meet Franziska eye to eye. "I don't want you in the spectator's stand today. You've already ruined enough for me in the first 'day' you've been here. Go off and do something else." The bombshell had been dropped…and its target had just been hit…Franziska stood there with the most surprised and hurt look Edgeworth had ever seen on her face after she had left those "childish feelings" behind. _

"_**I don't want you in the spectator's stand today."**_

"_F…fine…" Franziska managed to reply, before walking off. She looked visibly shaken as she walked down the steps, and began walking away. Miles turned away and sighed, shaking his head. There were slight pangs of guilt that formed, but he waved them away…for a moment. At that time, he heard something that sounded like…like…_

'_**Franziska…!'**_

_His mind seemed to move faster than his feet did, and although he wanted to budge from the courthouse steps, he felt frozen in place. Only after people started rushing past him, did Miles finally get the signal to his legs, and he took off in the fastest sprint any man in a magenta colored suit could possibly pull off._

_It didn't take long to see what had happened. The minute he caught sight of her body, laying on the sidewalk, the blood pouring from her wound, staining that beautiful white dress she was wearing, he couldn't help but cry out her name. Whether it was due to the sheer horror or just the thought of possibly losing her, he didn't know. Edgeworth ran over to her, just in time to catch her in her last state of consciousness. _

"_**M…Mi…"**_

_As he held her limp body in his arms, Edgeworth never thought that those words would be the last words he would ever hear from the Franziska Von Karma he had once known. _

And as Miles came back to reality from his recollection of events, he shook his head, and held back extremely bitter tears. He...was...though he was not a Von Karma...he had to be perfect...he was raised that way...and to cry...

No...a Von Karma is perfect...  
For Franziska's sake, he would not weap over his failure to apologize for his hostility and his brutal pride.

Even though...it really **was** his fault...


	4. Perfection

_**LIMITS OF PERFECTION**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Perfection**_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) **

**To all of my reviewers: Thank you!  
Jade: I wanted to make the whole doctor clichéd thing…after all, it **_**is **_**Hotti Clinic…everything in there is weird. I'm working on the comma issue…and I posted chapter 3 right before I read your comments, but rest assured, the V will not be capitalized any more! Oh, and the hollow feeling? That's supposed to be there, don't worry! **

**LazyCatfish27: Meh, everyone has their own vision, but I _do_ like your telling of their meeting as well! And about the whole 'sorry' thing...last time I wrote a fanfic (which has long since been deleted and on a different account), people were _really_ picky about chapters they read and complained due to background. But you're right. I really shouldn't apologize. **

**Ame no Iro: Thank you! Thank you! (bows)**

**Emmy-chan: muahahaha she might…she might not…**

**Alchemical: Will do! **

**Awesome!: Thankies! (bows again)**

**Okay, I'm gonna actually let you get to the story now! **

He took on the responsibility of caring for her. If he never cared for another human being again, he took comfort in knowing he was caring for Franziska now. Every morning, since the hospital prematurely released her, Miles changed and dressed her wound with the cool, professional demeanor of a doctor, while Franziska looked at him, her lips pursed and her teeth gritted. She would sit in bed wordlessly until Miles was done, and every morning as he was leaving the room, she would open her mouth hesitantly, as if to protest his leaving. "Uhm…" And every time, Miles would turn around, trying to hide the enthusiasm in his eyes at the prospect of her finally remembering. "Yes?" His voice, though normally calm, held uncontrollable joy. Then his hopes would die, as Franziska would shake her head and wave her hand dismissively. "Never mind." He couldn't tell if she even remembered him at all...This routine went on for almost a week, before Miles began to get truly wrapped up in his depressive state.

And it showed tremendously.

Date: March 22

Place: District Court No. 3

Time: 3:00 PM

"**OBJECTION!** There is clearly a contradiction here! The defendant couldn't have killed her child because she was…at the supermarket!" With Phoenix's statement, the court frenzied into chatter, excited and curious.

"**ORDER! ORDER! I will have ORDER in this court!" **The judge exclaimed, banging his gavel. While he began speaking about the evidence, Phoenix tuned him out and looked across at Edgeworth. Sure he was standing there, with his normal stern stare…but…he didn't look…mentally there. "Mr. Wright?" the judge called, raising an eyebrow at the dense attorney. "**IF** you're done staring at the prosecutor, would you mind telling us whether or not you have any proof to back this up?" Phoenix turned beet red and chuckled nervously. "Aha…yes Your Honor, of course I do." He replied. "And does the prosecution have anything to say about this?" the judge questioned. **Everyone** in court turned to look at Edgeworth, eager for a snappy comeback or a sly smile. And then, as everyone held their breath in excited anticipation…there was only silence. Edgeworth continued to stare blankly forward for several minutes. "Mr. Edgeworth?" the judge asked once more, irritation present in his voice. The prosecutor looked up at the judge blankly before speaking. "My apologies, Your Honor." Miles replied calmly, and the judge looked as though he was at ease until Miles spoke up again.

"**Did you say something?"**

That was when the judge exploded into anger, and the crowd exploded into gossip. This was not the normal Miles Edgeworth that people came to see, solely for the purpose of seeing his cocky and sometimes vindictive spirit. Something was wrong, and yet the prosecutor failed to mention anything. "Edgeworth! Wright! In my chambers now! Court is in recess!" the old judge snapped, banging his gavel and rushing out of court as his black robes fluttered behind him.

Date: March 22

Place: Judge's Chambers

Time: 3:20 PM

The judge was seated at a desk, looking at the two men standing before him over the rims of his glasses. "Sit." He stated plainly, and watched as Wright quickly pulled up a chair and sat down eagerly, while it took Edgeworth a considerable deal longer to do so. It was as though the prosecutor was in a slump. "All right. Talk. I don't know what's going on here, but I want to know right now." The judge demanded, looking from Miles to Phoenix as though to gather any clue possible from their expressions. Nothing. Phoenix just looked about as confused as the judge, and Miles was looking sullenly forward, but not making eye contact. After several minutes of silence, the judge sighed heavily.

"All right…it's clear that I'm not going to get anything about this odd behavior. Mr. Edgeworth, perhaps this case has made you cut some things too close. I'm going to talk to your superior and get you transferred off of this case, and get another prosecutor to finish this…In the mean time, go get some rest. Take a holiday. Do something! But the next time I see you in my court, take caution. You had better be back to your old self." The judge looked thoughtful and tapped a finger against his lips.

"**I believe I was told that Ms. von Karma was back in the country. Perhaps-"**

He stopped speaking when he noticed that this gained a reaction out of Edgeworth. Now the silver-haired man was gripped the armrests of his chair, with his knuckles turning white. There was a slight snarl on his lips, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "O-okay then…perhaps not…" the judge replied with a nervous chuckle. While the judge just assumed this reaction was due to jealousy and nothing more, Phoenix took quick note to talk to Miles about this. He knew his friend, and if nothing else, he could at least pride himself in being able to know when something was wrong with him. The judge shook his head slightly as though to shake himself out of his fear and continued to talk. "Court will not resume until tomorrow. You gentlemen are dismissed." He stated, and was slightly surprised to see Miles be the first to leave his chair and walk out the door, with Phoenix close behind.

Once outside of the judge's chambers, Miles leaned against the plain white walls and breathed a heavy sigh. Phoenix watched him from a distance, knowing not to get too close to the silver-haired prosecutor now. Everything was absolutely silent for several moments, giving Phoenix the ultimate feeling of déjà vu, until there was one extremely bright camera flash.

"Never thought I'd catch y'all slouching out here!" Phoenix groaned as he heard the voice, while rubbing his eyes to try and rid himself of the temporary blindness. There, in front of the two of them, stood Lotta Hart, with a bright smile and her expensive camera at the ready. "Lotta, what do you want? And why are you here in the first place?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow. The photographer chuckled and placed a hand on her hip. "Well, if ya **must** know, I think I can come and watch a trial in the spectator's stands if I'm doin' a story on it." She stated matter-of-factly. This caught Edgeworth's attention, and he looked up at the female photographer/journalist with a frown etched deep into his lips. Something about the way she said this just didn't seem right to him, and he made sure she knew about it. "What do you mean, story?" he asked cautiously. "Well, it was goin' to be a real big one about the trial, an' all." As she finished this sentence, Lotta gave one of her signature secretive smiles. "Buuuut...I was thinkin' after what happened in court an' all...what about a story of why Miles Edgeworth, one of the greatest prosecutors, is actin' so strange? Smile!" She pressed a button on her camera, and took another picture of Miles, as he closed his eyes to try and help him recover his sight from the temporary blinding flash. "Lotta, just...just get out of here, please. This isn't the smartest thing to do." Phoenix warned to the Southern woman. "Well...if I do...what are you goin' to say to the others that are comin' up the stairs over there?" Lotta asked with a smirk. "Others?" Miles groaned as he opened his eyes again...to his absolute horror.

**Others would turn out to equal the media...which meant reporters...lots and lots of reporters.**

Normally Miles Edgeworth was a reporter's dream come true. He was normally very calm and collected, with his smooth talking and easy aversion of questions, but he was never a menace or camera hog. At this current time, he felt like a train wreck...**definately not** his usual confident self. Still he stood up, fixed his cravat, and smoothed back his hair. '_Relax Miles...you've answered millions of questions before. This is no different...right?'_ He learned then and there...that sometimes people **could** get ahold of information even when it had never been released, or had been promised not to be released.

**"Mr. Edgeworth! Why did you ignore the judge?"**

**"Mr. Edgeworth, is it true you're not going to be prosecuting the case anymore?"**

**"Mr. Edgeworth! Any comments on what has just happened?"**

Now...all of these questions he had planned out in his head. These were novice questions...and he heaved a sigh of relief inwardly. But it was soon short-lived. Just as Miles Edgeworth was about to begin to answer the questions that had bombarded him, someone shouted out another that made him freeze in his tracks. A man in dark glasses, with a notebook and pen in hand had a devious grin on his face, as he spoke.

**"Is it true that your carelessness led to Ms. von Karma's serious injury?"**

There was absolute silence, and Miles' facade faded instantaniously. He paused for a moment. Then...he lunged for the man, but was held back quickly by Phoenix. "Get ahold of yourself!" the defense attorney exclaimed with wide eyes. Miles bit his lip, wincing slightly when he tasted the slightly metallic taste of his blood from biting too hard. Still, he struggled against Phoenix, his face twisted in fury. In his last attempt, Phoenix glared towards Lotta who was still loitering around, watching with keen interest. Getting the hint, the photographer sighed and took her camera in hand, while walking in front of Phoenix and Miles. "Hey y'all! Say cheese!" she shouted, taking a picture and making that blinding flash. Taking his chance, Phoenix finally guided Miles away from the crowd, and pressed a button on the elevator. When it opened, he pushed the prosecutor in, walking inside himself. As the heavy metal doors groaned shut, a sigh of relief could finally escape the defense attorney's lips. He turned to Miles, who was leaning against the back of the elevator, trying to gain his composure.

**"Talk to me, Miles. What's going on?"**


	5. Perfection's Downfall

_**Limits of Perfection**_

_Chapter 5: _

_Perfection's Downfall_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) **

**To my reviewers!**

**Jade: Ah! Eight out of ten! Yay!**

As the elevator progressed slowly downwards, Miles began to talk. His voice was soft at first, but as he became more and more at ease with telling the story to Phoenix, he let more emotion slip into his words. One thing was clear: It was obvious to the defense attorney that Miles cared a great deal about Franziska. Even before the story had been told, Phoenix had already come to that assumption.

"…I…I don't know anymore…" Miles completed his long story, as he walked out of the elevator once the doors opened to reveal the first floor. "…I just can't tell…does she even remember me? That's the phrase I ask myself every morning when I walk in to help bandage her wound. Every morning now, since…**it** happened…I keep telling myself that today would be the day she'd finally say my name…but it hasn't…and I don't know if it ever will be."

For the longest time, Phoenix stood there, letting the elevator doors close behind him while looking at Miles with keen interest and surprise. "Miles…I can tell this is affecting you a great deal." He replied slowly and calculatingly.

**"…you just took a thirteen floor ride down an elevator…and you didn't even think about it."**

This revelation surprised the prosecutor, and he looked back at Phoenix with wide eyes, before turning to look at the elevator in disbelief. "I-I just..." Miles stammered, starting to clam up a little bit at the thought of him actually riding an elevator again. Phoenix cursed himself inwardly and walked over to Miles...or at least, that's what he was trying to do...until Miles dashed away, towards the outside steps of the courthouse and into his car. The defense attorney could only watch helplessly as the silver-haired man drove away in a hurry...no doubt back to his apartment.

_'Sorry...'_

Sobbing. That was the only word Franziska could use to describe the sound she heard. She cocked her head slightly, curious as to where the sound was coming from and why it was even occuring. At first, using her reasoning, she figured the television in the living room must have been left on to some daytime soap opera. When she went to check, however, she found that this was not the case. Perplexed, the German woman headed back to the room she designated as her own in this apartment, when she found the source of the crying. In the bathroom, sitting up against the blue-gray tiles on the wall, was Miles Edgeworth. His knees were brought up against his chest and he had his face buried against them while his whole body shook with his visible weakness.

She didn't know why she felt so strongly now. Franziska von Karma, for the first time since she had awoken from her surgery in Hotti Clinic, was beginning to get a surge of confusion as blanks and dark shadows crossed her mind. It was, perhaps, the first time that she ever realized that she was missing something...that something being her memory. Why else would she feel such compassion for a man who, in her eyes, every day looked upon her as a routine chore when he bandaged her wound? Slowly, Franziska knelt down in front of Miles, to his level, and brushed a strand of silver hair from his face, before wrapping her good arm around him in an awkward hug. There were so many things that seemed right to say to him, but she was hesitant. These words...they seemed so odd, yet they made perfect sense somehow. And so, for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Franziska von Karma spoke up.

**"...was it an earthquake?"**

The words sounded so foreign on her tongue, but from the way he looked at her, she knew she must have said something right. Miles dried his eyes instantaneously and looked up at Franziska after she spoke. He relaxed a little, loosening his tight grip on his knees, while a tiny look of disbelief formed on his face. "Phoenix...pushed me into an elevator...in order to escape the media." he stated in a scoffing tone of voice. "Oh." Franziska replied softly, not sure why he was upset about an elevator. She looked away, only to have Miles gently turn her face back towards him. "Franziska..." he pushed away several strands of hair from her face, gathering up his hope and his courage.

**"Do you remember me?"**

At that moment, his face would be forever burned into her mind. So hopeful...so eager...she'd **never** forget how he looked. But what could she say? In her mind, he triggered something, yes. She'd seen his form before, but only as a dark shape. In days following her awakening from her injury, she had moments where she **swore** that she knew who this man was...and why she felt so comfortable with him. And just as his name would be on the tip of her tongue, she would lose it again and fall further into the blank spaces in her mind. She didn't want to hurt him. Franziska knew that, for some reason or another, this man was important in her life...and he valued her greatly just as she did him...but for the life of her, she couldn't say who he was. She just didn't know.

**"I'm sorry...but I just...I don't...I don't know who you are..."**

Just as she had suspected, it came to him as a crushing blow. Miles let his hands fall into his lap, and his silver locks of hair covered his eyes as his head slumped down. Franziska stood up and brushed something imaginary off of her, not sure what to do to ease the awkward tension. "...I just know...that I feel safe with you." she murmured, looking down at Miles' form, before walking away.

_Date:???_

_Time:???_

_Place:???_

_The phone rang a total of three times before someone picked up on the other end. The voice that answered had that sort of greasy, slimy, used car salesman type of voice that just oozed over the phone and made it completely distinguishable to the person on the other end of the phone conversation._

_"Ah...Herr Volker...I had a feeling you would be calling..."_

_"Stop scaring me! You haven't updated me since...I..."_

_"Since you ordered the hit?"_

_"SHH! Don't say that! These phones are-"_

_"Monitered? I doubt that, but you're making more of a scene, acting like the imbecile you are."_

_There was a momentary pause before Herr Volker started talking again._

_"...so...did you...?"_

_"What do you take me for?! A novice?"_

_"N-no! I just wanted to make sure-"_

_"It's been taken care of."_

_"So she's dead?"_

_"**It's been taken care of! **Now...about my-"_

_"I want proof."_

_"...I beg your pardon?"_

_"I want proof! Don't you get it? I want proof that **Franziska von Karma** **is dead!** No proof, no money!"_

_"...do you get the newspaper?"_

_"Doesn't **everyone**?"_

_"...You'll get your proof. Contact me when you see it."_

_The phone was hung up with a loud slam. A man removed his dark sunglasses, and tossed them over his pad of paper and press pass before grinning maniacally. _


	6. Perfect Words

_**Limits of Perfection**_

_Chapter 6: _

_Perfect Words_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) **

**To all my reviewers!**

**LazyCatfish27: Thank you! And yes, I know! They hugged!! **

**Somebody: Well thank you very much! I hope you continue to read it!**

**kitkat411: I will! Don't worry!**

**Jade: _WOOHOO! TEN OUT OF TEN? YAY!!_ And no, I haven't gone von Karma on you! Promise! **

**AND NOW...TO THE STORY!!**

_I can't find the words  
Can't get out the phrases  
Just when she needed love  
I can't sing her praises  
Where do the words go  
When I am before her?  
Oh, if I could show what I feel in my heart  
I'd implore her  
I adore her!  
I'd die for her!  
But...I can't find the words..._

_-"The Words" from Anne of Green Gable

* * *

_

It was a little while after she left the bathroom, that Miles Edgeworth promised himself that he would find the man who had done this to her, and have his own revenge. He hated this. He hated the fact that all he could do was sit here and wait until Franziska could recover her memory. Day after day kept going by and Miles felt...helpless. He felt helpless to the point of depression. Miles felt as if he was slowly teetering over the edge of a bottomless pit of dispair that held...this. This was his personal hell. Granted, he caused this. He brought this on himself. It was due to his own foolish pride that Franziska was in this state, and he knew he would never forgive himself. But he wanted to help...he wanted to try and get Franziska to remember who he was...to remember everything that had happened in her life...but he just couldn't...he couldn't find the right words to say. Phoenix tried to get Miles to talk about it, yes, but Miles just couldn't word his feelings. For once, the man of eloquent speech was tongue tied. He hated not being able to express the way he felt...the way his heart continued to break each time he realized that Franziska did not remember anyone, anything...or even **him**. Franziska...she was always there. No matter what...he could count on her in some way. She may have claimed that she hated him...but no matter what sort of horrible experience he had, or what sort of day he went through, there was Franziska...**always** there for him. Now...Edgeworth would have rather gone through a thousand earthquakes while sitting in an elevator...just to get Franziska back...the **old** Franziska von Karma back...

She was curled up on the couch, watching television. That was how Miles Edgeworth found Franziska, once he had left the bathroom, some several hours later. Though he was still distraught over the fact that she **still** did not remember him, he couldn't help but smile at seeing the blue-haired woman so absorbed in the program that she didn't notice his presence. He couldn't tell what it was...his cable satellite picked up every channel known to man, and several known to monkeys, beluga whales, and dingos...so it was no surprise to find that she was watching a show in German. For the life of him, he couldn't remember much of the language...though he had lived there for so long. Without another thought, Edgeworth walked over and attempted to sit down next to Franziska. She didn't offer any resistance to him. In fact, once he had been settled down comfortably on the couch, Franziska positioned herself so that her head rested on his lap. There was nothing else thought about the movement...at least...by the German woman. She continued to watch...whatever it was that she was watching...happily absorbed in the storyline. Edgeworth, however, was a different story. He wasn't used to this sort of..."affection" by Franziska. In many of his dreams, he wished for a very similar scenario...but never in his heart did he believe it could ever happen...

**Then again, Miles figured such a display did not really count...  
This wasn't _really _the Franziska von Karma he knew...  
More like...the shell that she had become...**

Still, the two of them sat in the living room, staring in the general direction of the television set. Franziska, so absorbed in the plot of the movie, kept completely silent throughout its entirety. Miles, on the other hand, never took his eyes off of a blank spot over the television, inwardly begging that the movie would continue to drag on so that the two of them could spend more time together this way. As the credits rolled onto the screen, Franziska began to stretch slightly...and by the time the logo of the film company had faded, leaving the screen completely pitch black, she had sat up on the couch. The blue-haired prosecutor was in between standing up and sitting down, when Miles grabbed her wrist and made her freeze completely. She turned towards him, and their gazes locked. Time suddenly felt as though it was frozen. Miles felt his face flush a deep shade of red. He wasn't quite sure where he had wanted to go with the simple tug, but he knew where it was headed. Franziska heard her heart pounding in her ears. Although she knew where this was going, there was a strong part of her that was attempting her to force herself away from him. _'But why?'_ She had found that, these emotions that she was never sure of in the first place, were useless to hide. And it was...odd... Franziska wondered to herself, within the next few seconds, why she was trying so hard to destroy emotions that were so very strong. She wondered why she felt this way...about this man who took care of her every day without complaint...who would not tell her his name, knowing it might upset the process of gaining her memory. There were indeed feelings locked up, this she knew...but for the life of her, Franziska couldn't understand why such feelings seemed to be so tightly guarded. And suddenly, as she was pondering this, she noticed how close their faces were to each other. When his breath washed over her face, a panic alarm seemed to go off in her head, and her mind uselessly tried to get her to pull away. She would not. If these feelings really existed towards Miles...wouldn't it be her duty, no matter how lost her memory was, to find out if they were true?

**'MILES?'**

Was **that** his name? Somehow, it seemed so right...But if she said it...would he automatically assume that she remembered who he was...what he meant to her? She didn't...she knew he was important to her...that was for sure...but she still did not know how Miles fit into any sort of memory in her mind...And as her head, heart, and soul wrestled with this conflict, Miles Edgeworth captured her lips in a tender kiss...and then she knew.


	7. Imperfection

**_Limits of Perfection _**

_Chapter 7: _

_Imperfection _

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) **

**To all my reviewers and readers! **

**alchemical: I shall! **

**Lu Vox: Thank you! And you're welcome! I try my best to keep the characters in character... **

**Sorry for not updating as usually as I normally do! Prom is a very, very busy time! **

**AND NOW...TO THE STORY!! **

It was bliss...

That was the only phrase Miles Edgeworth could use as he attempted to describe how he was feeling after he had kissed Franziska. He came down off of his high, and opened his eyes, to see her looking back at him. As he opened his mouth to speak, there was a sound unlike any other...that he **really** did not want to hear at this particular moment...it was Phoenix's voice.

"Miles! Hey Miles! Open up!" Phoenix pounded on the door to Miles' apartment, while his all-too-chipper voice floated through to the living room. The sound of the voice of the cheerful defense attorney made Miles groan. He forced himself off of the couch and made his way to the door. Phoenix wasn't sure, but as Miles opened the door, he could have sworn that the silver-haired prosecutor was looking slightly irritated. "Miles! I tried to call you after you left the building, to make sure you were okay, but you left your phone in the elevator." At this, Phoenix thrust the phone into Miles' hands. Edgeworth tossed the phone aside, still wordlessly blocking the doorway. "Anyway, I figured you probably needee someone to tak to." Phoenix continued. "You know, about Franziska and all, so I-" "So **you** decided to be so gracious as to listen to me pour my emotions out?" Miles asked sarcastically, folding his arms over his chest and cocking his head to the side. "Well...you know I don't listen very well at all-" "**That's** the truth." Miles muttered with a bitter laugh. Phoenix chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "...heh...uhm...so anyways, I brought someone you can talk to." The defense lawyer turned around as though to motion to someone, but there was no one behind him. While he had his back turned towards Miles, the silver-haired prosecutor snatched off a note on Phoenix's suit jacket. He shook his head as he scanned the quick note, which had been stuck there by none other than Maya, he figured, since it detailed her running to a hamburger joint for a bite to eat. "I believe your little "counselor" has ditched you for food." Edgeworth stated, handing Phoenix the note as the spiky-haired man turned around. Just as he said that, though, he ate his words. Maya came running up to Phoenix, a burger in one hand and a drink in the other...and when she saw Miles, she almost dropped them. "Oh! Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya exclaimed, handing the items to Phoenix. "I'm sorry about Ms. von Karma. Phoenix told me **everything** that you told him, and I suggested that I come over to make sure you're all right. I mean, it must be very difficult to live here with someone who doesn't even remember you, right? I know I would just go crazy..." By this time, Maya had somehow managed to push a very stubborn and protesting Edgeworth out of the doorway and down the long hallway to the room where Franziska slept, and then shut the door. Phoenix chuckled and shook his head as he watched Maya and the now **extremely** irritated prosecutor before the door slammed shut. It was about this time that the spiky-haired man turned very slowly to his left, after feeling as though someone was watching him. He jumped about several feet when he saw Franziska von Karma, standing there looking at him with a blank, but still very deadly, stare. Contempt **radiated** from her. Phoenix swallowed hard as he stood there in the doorway, the von Karma heir not but five feet from him. He wondered how she could have such a horrible memory loss, when she looked at him the same way she always did...with hatred and disgust.

_"Well...that crazy lady over there said that I should leave that part of my testimony out..." the witness stated in a shamed tone of voice. **"OBJECTION! Ms. von Karma is making sure that crucial evidence is not given to us by making the witness change their testimony!" ** Phoenix shouted, slamming his hands down. There was a roar of voices in court, as Franziska backed up, holding herself, with a look of complete horror on her face. She didn't think that the witness would actually pin it on her... At this point, she looked up and saw Phoenix's triumphant face looking directly at her. Normally, at this point, she would gain her composure and sweet-talk the judge...but not this time. She...she just didn't know what it was, but it was a horrible feeling, rising in the pit of her stomach. Guilt? No...the only guilty were those that Franziska put behind bars. **"ORDER! ORDER! O-R-D-E-R!!"** the old judge shouted, banging his gavel rather hard. **"MS. VON KARMA!" **His tone of voice almost made Franziska jump out of her skin. She had **never** heard a judge talk like that to her. Normally they were **very** submissive and did anything she wanted them to do. Then again, normally by this time, she would be subduing the old judge. "**Ms. von Karma! I want to know the meaning of this IMMEDIATELY!" **Franziska swallowed hard, and she straightened up slightly. "I...I merely thought that the evidence was so trivial...and I did not wish to waste Your Honor's time-" **"That is MY decision, Ms. von Karma!" **The judge snapped. "I will dismiss this...but only this **ONCE! **If you **EVER **try and pull a stunt like that again, Ms. von Karma, I will throw you **OUT** **OF THIS COURT!"** His words struck her like a fatal blow. She backed away slightly and looked at Phoenix, who was still standing there with a smug smile on his face. It was at this point that Franziska's look of horror turned to that of rage. _

_Phoenix__ Wright had just succeeded in humiliating her...**and she would NEVER forget it.  
She was now...imperfect... **_

Franziska's eyes narrowed. She wasn't sure where this memory had come from...but she knew it had not been a dream that she had remembered. The emotions that came along with this scene, were too real for her to even imagine the intensity of them. And now she was standing across from the man who had humiliated her...this...this imperfect man, with all of his visible flaws...

**And as her mind delved deeper, pieces of her scattered memory began to fit together to make one large picture...to make up Franziska von Karma... **

When Franziska's hand slowly reached for the whip that was normally on her right side, Phoenix took that as his cue and shot past her, down the hallway and into the room where Maya and Miles were talking in. As the door slammed shut, Franziska's glare hardened towards the room as she realized she did not have her whip with her.

**_Whip...? _**

It was at this very precise moment that Franziska von Karma found herself with a flood of memories that had at one time eluded her. That man...with the spiky hair...was Phoenix Wright. Her hand clenched into a fist at the thought of how many times he had bested her in court. And...he normally had two companions with him...that Maya...the one who liked burgers...and the little girl, Pearl? Yes, Franziska concluded, that had to be her name. She found the both of them to be rather annoying...they were always so cheerful and determined all the time. And how could she forget that sniveling detective...? Scruffy...that's what she called him...he was of rather good use to her...she rather enjoyed seeing the terror on his face when she "paged" him. And of course, Miles! How could she forget him?

...  
..._I_...  
..._I don't **remember**_...

It was...agonizing to her...to not remember anything about this man...the one who, moments ago had left a tingling feeling on her lips...the one who made her feel as though she was important to him in some sort of fashion...he took care of her like a doting brother or-

_**...!  
No...  
**Are we...**RELATED?! **_

Franziska clapped her hand over her mouth as she was caught in the torrential downpour of thoughts. She began pacing back and forth wildly, biting down on her lip as she struggled for some sort of memory that would pull her out of this haze and clear things up for her. Surely...this was some sort of misunderstanding...right?

_They were in the von Karma's massive library. Hidden among rows and rows of shelves of books...they sat on the floor, one of her hands grasping one edge of the book...and one of his hands grabbing the other edge. He was reading aloud, and once he would finish a page, it would be her turn to flip it so he could continue reading. She remembered how his voice was fluid...how it just flowed with the words and made them sound less boring. She rarely fell asleep in her younger years, studying, when **he** read to her. _

_"The Court has previously recognized that "for the determination of sentence, justice generally requires consideration of more than the particular acts by which the crime was committed and that there be taken into account the circumstances of the offense together with the character and propensities of the offender." Consideration of both the offender and the offense in order to arrive at a just and appropriate sentence has been viewed as a progressive and humanizing development. While the prevailing practice of individualizing sentencing determinations generally reflects simply enlightened policy rather than a constitutional imperative, we believe that in capital cases the fundamental respect for humanity underlying the Eight Amendment, - ...Oh, turn the page, will you, Franziska? Thanks, big sister... - ...requires consideration of the character and record of the individual offender and the circumstances of the particular offense as a constitutionally indispensable part of the process of inflicting the penalty of death." _

_After he would read a chapter to her, she would always look up at him, and smile widely. "Little brother...I have no doubt that you will be perfect, just like Father always wants us to be..." she murmured encouragingly. "And **you** Franziska?" Miles questioned, taking the book and looking at her. "...I...I will be perfect too! Of course I will! You are foolish to think that I wouldn't be!" Franziska exclaimed with wide eyes, scrambling to put up her internal defensive walls. Miles looked at her for a moment, scrutinizing her. He ran a hand through his hair finally and stood up, placing the book on a shelf. "...I believe you, Big Sister." he replied calmly. _

Franziska took several steps back until her back was against one of the walls. Her head was swimming and she felt rather dizzy. Not letting this stop her, she managed to straggle over to the closet, where she found an assortment of Miles' coats. She slipped one on and ran as fast as she could out the door, as storm clouds began to roll in from the east, covering up the sun and creating a dreary atmosphere.

**_The door closed behind Franziska with a loud slam, which was drowned out by the sound of thunder rumbling. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**A.N: I got this idea while I was typing up this chapter and trying to explain Franziska and Miles' relationship to my mother, who was reading over my shoulder. She looked at me and said: "So...they're _related?!" _o.0 **


	8. Imperfect Heart

**_Limits of Perfection_**

_Chapter 8:_

_Imperfect Heart_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!)**

**To my reviewers and readers!**

**awesome!: Thank you very much!**

**nohbody: Thank you! I love writing the flashbacks as much as you like reading them!**

**LazyCatfish27: Grammer mistakes noted! Thank you very much! I'm glad I can keep you on your toes with this story! More plot twists to come!**

**Lu Vox: (beams) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Much appreciated!**

**Jade: ELEVEN OUT OF TEN?! WOOHOO! YAY! YAY! YAY!**

**AND NOW ONTO THE STORY!!**

_Date:???_

_Time: 3:00 AM_

_Place???_

_It rang three times before someone on the other end picked up. Just like usual..._

_"Herr Volker! What a surprise..."_

_"Don't mess with me."_

_"What in heaven's name do you mean?"_

_"Cut the crap. It's been two days since you promised me that confirmation."_

_"Has it?"_

_"Stop messing with me Marty! I mean it! You said plainly that I would get my confirmation in the newspaper!"_

_"And you **will**! You know how long it takes news to get from here to-"_

_"NO! I want to know **NOW!"**_

_The outburst from Herr Volker caused deadly silence on the other line, and all that could be heard was the sound of heavy breathing before the man dubbed as Marty spoke._

_"Now you listen to me, you little insolent twit. You're getting **too** brash. I could sell you out for the **RAT** you are! How do you think the Bitburg police force would take such a serious crime as **murder for hire**? Do you think you'll get the death penalty sooner?!"_

_"N-now Marty...don't get all upset!"_

_"Upset?! Oh I'm **WAY** far beyond upset now."_

_"Marty! Marty! P-please! I never meant-!"_

_"You remember what I said, right? At the beginning of this little **contract**? If you go against my authority, then that's **IT! GOODBYE! AUF WEIDERSEHEN! WE'RE DONE!" **_

**_"NO! No, Marty PLEASE!"_**

_"...no...no I take that back. **YOU'RE FINISHED!"**_

_On the other end of the phone line, Marty heard a couple of cries for help, gagging noises, and then the phone went dead, save for the pre-recorded voice that spoke until the phone was hung up. _

_"Keine anschlüss under diese nummer..."_

**_There are no connections under this number...  
Keine anschlüss under diese nummer...  
Keine anschlüss under diese nummer...  
Keine anschlüss under diese nummer..._**

_"That's it! That's it! I've had enough of you two! Out of my house now! Out! **Out**! **OUT!"** _

_The sound of Miles Edgeworth's irritated voice echoed throughout the entire apartment, as the bedroom door flew open. Maya and Phoenix scrambled out of the room nervously, with Miles following behind them, his eyes narrowed. "I have **yet** to find how talking about burger joints for hours upon end will help **anyone, **with their problems, let alone myself! My problem is not with food!" he snapped. Phoenix opened his mouth to say something, and Miles rounded on him. "And don't **even** think of saying 'but she was only trying to take your mind off of things!', Wright! You know damn good and well that you two were just stalling for a reason to stick your noses in my business!" _

_"Miles-"_

_"You two had **no **reason to come in here and try to get me to talk about this! This is a **very** personal matter that I will have to solve by myself-"_

_"Miles-"_

_"Will you **STOP** interrupting me, Wright?! Here I am, trying to tell you **clearly** to get out, and you're over there, babbling-"_

_**"MR. EDGEWORTH!"** Maya stomped her foot and glared at Miles before pointing to the open closet. Miles frowned as he walked towards the closet, and promptly noticed that one of his coats was missing. It was about that time that something clicked in his mind. His eyes widened, and he began a frantic dash throughout the medium sized apartment, his mind racing. _

_**'She wouldn't...She wouldn't just LEAVE...would she?!'**_

_Franziska._

**_Franziska...!_**

**_"FRANZISKA!"_**

**That** was two days ago. Fourty-eight hours.. Two days since Miles Edgeworth had walked out of that room and found her to be gone. She hadn't left a note or told anyone to tell him anything...nothing. It was as though Franziska von Karma had disappeared from the face of the Earth. He couldn't put in a missing person's report...no one knew she was in the country in the first place...and secondly, if Franziska didn't want to be found, she would make sure she couldn't be found. Miles figured that it shouldn't have been so hard to find a woman such as her. She had such...a distinct quality to her...no one could have **NOT** seen her. Every day...she was searched for...people searched long and hard to find her. With Gumshoe's help, even most of the police department had been put on the hunt...

He waited for her. Miles devoted his days to sleeping as little as possible, and filled his nights with the pacing of floors. Back and forth he walked in his living room. More than several times he was tempted to run out to his car and drive off to find her. He was advised against it by Gumshoe...and after several times of attempting to do so, Phoenix was assigned to keep watch over the frantic prosecutor.

**_Phoenix was no comfort._**

Phoenix wasn't really the greatest "watchdog" in the world. Normally, by 2:00 AM, the defense lawyer was fast asleep in the guest bedroom, snoring his heart out. But Miles didn't leave his apartment. He knew good and well that Phoenix would probably be able to tell that he had...if he did. Miles hoped and prayed that he would hear from her. In the early hours of the morning, he normally passed the time by tossing his cell phone up and down, hoping to feel it vibrate and hear it ring when he did so. When this failed to happen, normally Miles would go into the living room, sit down on the large couch...the one where he had kissed Franziska... He would set his phone on the glass table...and sit...and wait...and watch...

_**...But every night...every night as Miles sat in his living room next to his phone...he was filled with disappointment...**_

**_Not one single phone call came_**.


	9. Imperfect Memories

_**Limits of Perfection**_

_Chapter 9:_

_Imperfect Memories_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!)**

**AND NOW...TO THE STORY!**

_"Miles Edgeworth! Are you awake?! Answer the door!" Outside, he heard banging, but he was asleep peacefully under the warm covers of his new bed in his new home. Franziska was the one doing the shouting, as she banged Miles' bedroom door. When there was no answer, she flung the door open in a fury. The lights were still off, and Miles was still asleep in the large bed. Frustrated at his lack of understanding the perfect way in which this household was to be run, Franziska decided to take matters into her own hands. The first thing Franziska did, was open one of the large dresser drawers and pull out a pair of underwear, which she immediately rushed to put on top of the bathroom sink. She was silent as she crept back through the room to rummage through Miles' closet. She pulled out khaki trousers, a white shirt, and maroon blazer, and carried them all to his adjoining bathroom, where she let them hang neatly on their hangers from the towel rack. Franziska turned the shower on and let the freezing cold water run as she marched back into Miles' bedroom. He remembered that he had been dreaming...what it was, he didn't remember...but it didn't involve a slap to the face, which was provided so graciously by Franziska. "OW! What was __**that**__ for?!" Miles yelped as he unraveled himself from the tangle of blankets he slept in. For some reason his nine-year-old brain couldn't comprehend exactly __**why**__ this three-year-old child was disturbing him at a very early hour. Franziska scowled at this stranger to her house as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "You didn't listen to Father, did you?" she asked irritably, which made Miles' eyes widen. When she had spoken to him that afternoon, she had only said his name...and hers. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that she could speak so...so...he almost hated to admit it...but it was...almost...__**perfect**__! "Father said that breakfast was to be served at 5:10 A.M. __**You**__, Miles Edgeworth, are to be up at 5:00 __**every single morning**__. That does not mean you get ten extra minutes of sleep! You are to be up, showered, dressed and __**coherent**__ every single morning! If you are to live in my Father's house, then __**you**__ are to live by the same standards and __**rules**__ of perfection that __**we**__ live by!" Throughout this whole little speech she gave, Miles had started to drift off to sleep again. Franziska narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, her lips curling into a snarl. Her little pudgy hand grabbed a fistful of Miles' hair, and yanked it, before reaching down to grab his hand while he yelped in pain. "I will wake you up one way or another!" Franziska stated as she pulled Miles towards the bathroom, and once in there, proceeded to force him towards the running shower. "All of your clothes are here. You have five minutes before it is 5:10. I would suggest you take the quickest shower of your life, Miles Edgeworth." Franziska advised before storming out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She waited for a moment, standing right by the door, with a look of impatience on her face. It wasn't but several seconds after, that she heard Miles yelp due to the temperature of the water. "AAH! THAT'S SO COLD!" Franziska let the smallest of smirks creep up her tiny face._

_**He was...such a fool...**_

"He's such a fool..." Franziska whispered to herself. The sounds of the subway train zooming on the tracks through the dark tunnel filled her ears. She didn't bother to look out of the window, knowing that there was only darkness with a few lights that flashed by her every once in a while. She wasn't sure where it was going...she had just hopped on, and figured she'd ride until the end destination. She had done this with the other subway trains for two days now... Opposite her was a man with thinning brown hair. He wore a rumpled business suit...and the dark circles underneath his eyes made it look as though he hadn't slept in months. She could understand why the woman who had originally been sitting across from him had pleaded with Franziska to trade seats with her. It wasn't the fact that the prosecutor pitied the woman...far from it. She merely felt as though the man was **attempting** intimidate this poor woman, and she was **far** from being easily intimidated. So she had agreed, and was now sitting across from this man, who was staring blankly at the window until he noticed she was looking at him. He turned, and she could've sworn that there was a flash of recognition in his eyes for the briefest second. "Y-you're Ms. von Karma...right?" he asked softly, and cautiously. No matter how low of a tone he made his voice out to be, Franziska didn't like it off the bat. It was...it sounded like it belonged in a badly done Godfather flick... Still, she complied with his question, respecting the fact that he was not trying to draw a scene. "Yes." she replied calmly. "Miss, if you don't mind me asking, would you let me conduct an interview with you for the Daily Starr? It's rather exciting to know that the world's most famous prosecutor is in America."

_**Ah, so he was a reporter.  
That explained a lot.**_

It was surprising even to herself, but somehow, Franziska found herself agreeing to the proposition offered by the mysterious reporter. "Only as long as you promise **not** to publish anything faulty. I absolutely **abhor** it when your people do such." "Oh no, Miss." the reporter replied with a surprised look.

_**"I only report the absolute truth."**_

Franziska nodded in approval. It was an honorable, and practically unheard of policy by a reporter. Quite frankly, it surprised her.

_**"May I ask your name?"**_

_**"Oh! Of course! How rude of me, Miss! It's Cruss...Marty Cruss."**_

_**It was at that time that Franziska noticed Marty Cruss' dark sunglasses.**_


	10. Perfect Plot

**_Limits of Perfection _**

_Chapter 10: _

_Perfect Plot_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss and Herr Volker. No touchie! **

**To the reviewers: **

**LazyCatfish27: ooh! I know! Suspense, Suspense, Suspense!**

**nohbody: LOL, yup! That was the point!**

**awesome!: Thank you!**

**Here's a challenge for you! If anyone can figure out what criminal from _Law and Order SVU_ Marty is based off of, I will write them a story of their request!**

**AND NOW...TO THE STORY!**

_Date: March 25  
Time:2:48 AM  
Place: Apartment Complex: Miles Edgeworth's Apartment._

The phone finally rang. When it did, Miles was asleep on the couch, his hand on the loudly ringing and vibrating phone. Perhaps it was the annoying, cheesy ringtone, or the fact that Miles had failed to pick up after the first hint of a call, that woke Phoenix up. The defense attorney stumbled into the living room and picked up the phone with a groggy, "Uhh...hello?" "Hey pal." Gumshoe's alert voice filtered through the phone. "I take it Mr. Edgeworth finally got some sleep?" "Yeah...that's what...uh..it looks like..." Phoenix replied, still half asleep. "Well you'd better wake him up, pal. I've got something down here that he needs to see...**now**." The detective replied seriously. This woke Phoenix up instantaniously. "What do you mean?" "Well, we may be one step closer to figuring out who pulled the trigger and who wanted her dead." Gumshoe stated in a hushed voice. "Wait! You're saying this as if it's two different people! Is it?" Phoenix asked, his eyes wide. "Like I said, both of you get down to the precinct. **_Now!_**" Gumshoe exclaimed.

"Be there in ten minutes."

Phoenix hung the phone up and looked down at Miles' sleeping form. The prosecutor had dark rings around his eyes from the lack of sleeping he had done. When the sun rose today...it would be exactly three days since Franziska had gone missing. Any much longer, and the defense attorney was sure that Miles would lose hope for good. Still, the one thing that worried Phoenix was what Gumshoe had said. It **sounded** as if two people were involved in this plot...If this was true, he was afraid it was another De Killer and Engarde case. It wouldn't be pleasant for **anyone** involved. And the worst part of it was...Phoenix wasn't sure to be worried for Franziska, if the person who would be playing the same role as De Killer had her held hostage...or worried for the kidnapper! If Franziska's memory was still lost, she might not know exactly what to do in this sort of situation. If she had regained it, there might not be anything left of the kidnapper by the time help arrived. Shaking his head of these thoughts, Phoenix bent down and gently shook Miles to wake him up. He **had** to be cheerful and encouraging...he was too afraid to find out whether Miles would actually choose death this time around if they could never find Franziska.

"Hey! Hey, Miles! Wake up! Detective Gumshoe just called and he needs us down at the precinct right away." Phoenix stated as he shook Miles gently. With these words, Edgeworth's eyes shot wide open, and he sat up before Phoenix could react. The two of them bonked heads, each backing away with a curse underneath their breath. "Wright, are you serious?" Edgeworth asked after a minute, rubbing his forehead and glaring at Phoenix. "I wouldn't be waking you up if I wasn't. You need the sleep." Phoenix replied honestly, wincing slightly as he touched the spot on his head where the two of them had colided. Miles muttered something underneath his breath again, before getting up and straightening out his suit slightly. He had fallen asleep in his magenta colored suit, leaving wrinkles in his normally perfect attire. Phoenix had done the same, but made no motion to straighten his out, figuring that they would just be going to the precinct and then coming back...Not much of a public appearance in his eyes.

"How long ago did he call?" Miles asked as he walked towards the front door to put his shoes on. "At the most, five minutes ago." Phoenix replied, following. The two of them basked in silence as they put their shoes on, and then Miles looked towards the door. "You ready?" he asked, not even bothering to look towards Wright. "Yeah." Phoenix replied with a nod.

A manilla folder was thrown onto an oak table, and it opened upon contact, revealing a photo and a large stack of documents. "Herr Wilhelm Volker, age 32. He was put into Bitburg Maximum Security Prison almost a month ago. About a week ago, the guards caught Volker on the phones in the prison, talking about a murder for hire plot. They couldn't charge him for anything though until they had concrete evidence, so they let him continue to talk. It was not until recently that the guards realized that the supposed murder had taken place, and they were to arrest and charge Volker with this crime today. There's only one problem. When the guards went to confront Wilhelm...they found him in the prison lobby where the phones were...with a phone cord wrapped around his neck. He was dead as a doornail." Gumshoe recited this to the two men in front of him, while pacing back and forth several times. "What has this got to do with anything?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow. At this question, the detective turned to Miles in a knowing manner. The prosecutor nodded. He knew **exactly** what this had to do with Franziska.

"**_Franziska...she put this man in jail...and while he was being dragged away...he threatened to kill her."_**

With Miles' statement, Phoenix began to put several of the missing puzzle pieces into place. "What more can you tell us about this, Gumshoe?" he asked the detective, his mannerism changing completely. "Well, pal...I can tell you what the guards overheard him talking about...and what the theory is...but that's about it." Gumshoe replied, scratching the back of his head. "At this point, anything you can tell us will be of much help." Miles stated seriously, as the detective nodded. "Okay, pal. The guards said that they overheard Wilhelm talking to another man. His name was Marty. As far as we can tell, Marty lives here...but we don't know if his name is a codename...or a nickname...or even his real name. The police theorized that Wilhelm must have betrayed Marty in some sort of fashion...and that's why he ended up dead..."

"But if he's dead...and Franziska was most certainly alive when the murder was to have been carried out...where does that leave us?" Miles asked, folding his arms over his chest. "That's the other part to the theory." Gumshoe replied, finally sitting down in the leather desk chair. "The police believe that Marty lied...not sure why...but that he lied. And as to how Wilhelm ended up dead...well...that's where Guido comes into play." Phoenix and Miles were silent for a moment. They turned to each other and raised an eyebrow at the same time, before looking back at Gumshoe. Phoenix was actually the one to ask the question that the two of them were pondering. "...Guido...?" Gumshoe laughed nervously, before producing a mugshot photo from his endless pockets in his trenchcoat. "**This** is Guido. His real name is Maximillion "Guido" Hosetler. Don't ask me where Guido comes from...I don't really want to know. Guido is Marty's personal bodyguard. We have proof that Marty sent him to the prison, disguised as a guard, to make sure that everything went according to plan. And...since it didn't...well...you get the idea." "Yeah, we get it." Phoenix muttered dryly, looking at the picture of the ape-like man. "...so...we find this Marty...and perhaps we find Franziska?" Miles asked, trying to hide the emotion that his voice was holding.

**_"That's...that's what we hope, pal...that we find her ALIVE..."_**

They had reached the end of the line. This was the last stop, where the subway train got off, and Franziska had barely even noticed it. She had been wrapped up in conversation with Marty Cruss for the past several hours. In fact...Franziska didn't even realize where she was...It was when Marty looked up with a surprised look on his face, that the German woman had realized this was the last stop.

"My apartment isn't far from this station...would you care to continue the interview, Miss von Karma?" Marty questioned as he gathered up his belongings. "You're such a charming young woman to talk to...I would hate for this to end so soon." Franziska found herself to be eeriely flattered. "...erm...well...I see no harm in it..." she replied, faltering in her response. For a moment, she could have sworn that she saw some sort of creepy, joyous glint in Marty's eyes...but it was gone as soon as she thought she had seen it. "Excellent! Come, Ms. von Karma. We have so much to talk about! This will certainly make front page news!" he replied, as he stood up and offered his hand to her. Franziska raised an eyebrow and reluctantly reached for his hand. When she did so, he grabbed it so hard, that she immediately knew something was off. Alarms were starting to go off in her head... She barely had a chance to say something, when Marty pulled her towards the exit of the subway train, and onto the platform.

**_And then she heard him speak.  
It was in a very low tone...but she knew clearly what he said.  
_**

**_"Make one wrong move...and I'll kill you."_**


	11. Perfect Price to Pay

**_Limits of Perfection _**

_Chapter 11: _

_Perfect Price to Pay_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own ****Phoenix**** Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss and Herr Volker. No touchie! **

**To the reviewers: **

**LazyCatfish27: Yup! Poor Franziska...**

**Lu Vox: I won't walk away from the story! I promise!**

**Jade: Hahah, I really didn't think about the whole Maxamillion thing...it wasn't clicking at the time! **

**Here's a challenge for you! If anyone can figure out what criminal from _Law and Order SVU_ Marty is based off of, I will write them a story of their request! And here's three hints!**

**1.) They share the same occupation  
2.) Riddles  
3.) Season 6**

**AND NOW...TO THE STORY!**

Her heart pounded hard in her ears as she heard Marty's words. The sheer terror reflected in her eyes was apparent by the stiffness in her body. Marty's hand was tighter upon hers now, and she vaguely registered the fact that they were moving. Actually, it was more like Marty was moving and pulling Franziska along the platform. It was...a blur...colors were starting to jumble...to basics...white...then black. She faintly felt herself falling and remembered the hard way she bit the concrete...and then she remembered.

**_Miles..._**

_Never had anything hurt so bad as when Miles got angry. Sure, his anger was childish and it maybe consisted of a punch to the arm, or a slap on the wrist...but nothing ever hurt as bad. Physically...she could handle it...she'd handled her father's temper rather well. But mentally...when Miles was made at her, her world collapsed inside. She'd never show it, no. She was a von Karma. She had no such feelings as being hurt...or being lonely...or scared. When he got mad at her...it was in those earlier stages...before her father had made Miles' own iron-clad curtain. When he...when he had such human feelings._

_"It's not fair! It's not fair, Franziska!" A young Miles Edgeworth shouted, slamming his book shut. "How do you know so much more than me? You're so much younger! How can you-" "_ _I.__ Study." Franziska, now four, stated to Miles, her eyes narrowing with agitation. He was interrupting her studying! The fool. "It's a concept foreign to you, apparrently. Studying...the process of opening a book, reading the words in it, taking notes, and then moving on to the next section. **You** on the other hand, have fallen asleep **twice** today. Honestly, Miles Edgeworth...I am beginning to believe that you are truly not worthy of my father's title of apprentice." In a flash, Miles was beside her, his eyes flashing. "What are you going to do? Hit me?" Franziska asked dryly. "You've seen what Father does to me. You think I wouldn't endure you?" Her words made Miles stop dead in her tracks...but only for a moment. He hit her on the arm before running away, his feet pounding against the stairs. Franziska sat still as a statue for several moments, before she reached up and touched the spot where he had hit her. It didn't hurt but it left a deep wound on her heart. He was the only one she had left in the world..._

_"F-fool...stupid...stupid fool..."_

It was dark. Still so very, very dark. But it was at this point that Franziska realized she had come back to consciousness. She opened her eyes to find nothing but complete and total darkness still. She wouldn't panic. Franziska closed her eyes and thought for several moments. She tried to move her hands but found that she was bound. There was...something against her face...something soft...clothing? She..was in a closet? No...not a closet...she was laying down. Before she had a chance to think it over any more, she heard a voice...

"Oh Franziska...!"

The prosecutor narrowed her eyes and she would have clenched her hands into fists if she could have. How **DARE **he make a mockery of her while she lay here, helpless! That sing-song voice of his irritated her to the very core. She struggled against her bonds as maniacal laughter rang out. Apparently Marty had figured out that she was now conscious.

"Oh Franziska...Franziska...you can struggle all you like...but I'm not going to kill you...not **yet** anyways..." Marty stated as he stood in front of the large clothing box that Franziska was laying in, a sadistic grin on his face. "But you'll be able to hear everything that goes on! You lucky thing you!" He kicked the box, but she wouldn't say anything. She refused to say anything and waste her air.

"...so that's the plan." Gumshoe stated, leaning back in his chair. "And once we find his apartment, we'll-" He stopped when the sound of a phone rang throughout the office. He checked his pockets and pulled out his own phone. It wasn't ringing. Phoenix reached in the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out **his** phone. It also wasn't ringing. Both of them turned to Miles, who had his phone in his hand...and was shaking. On the screen, the call showed up as coming from Franziska's phone. It was on it's third ring now, and Miles finally did what Phoenix had expected he would do.

**_He snapped._**

When Miles Edgeworth picked up the phone, suddenly his facade of coolness and composure faded. He was now...he now seemed human, almost. "Hello?! Hello?! Franziska! Franziska is that you?!" he cried, his voice filled with overwhelming emotions. Gumshoe was on the edge of his seat, and Phoenix leaned in to hear more...but they both became alarmed when Miles' face paled drastically. He pulled the phone away from his ear, and pushed a button.

"...Y-you're on speakerphone now..." he stated almost robotically. The other two men in the room didn't have to wait long until they were graced with the voice of the person who was really on the other line. "Ah! Thank you ever so much, Mr. Edgeworth!" Phoenix shuddered. This man's voice was...creepy. That was the only way to put it. "Now...I imagine that I'm talking to at least **one** policeman...that's rather expected consider who I have in my possession..." Miles' blood ran cold at the words spoken by this man. "...Possession?" he questioned, his hands shaking. "Where is she? Where's Franziska!?" "Patience...patience, my friend." the voice replied with a sinister laugh.

_**"I'll tell you...but it's going to cost you something..."**_


	12. Perfect Sacrifice

**_Limits of Perfection_**

_Chapter 12:_

_Perfect Sacrifice_

**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own ****Phoenix**** Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) However! I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido and Herr Volker. No touchie! **

**To my readers and reviewers:**

**LazyCatfish27: Hahah, I know...but it keeps you wanting more, though! Don't worry, this one is long! **

**Jade: It's spelled right! I used spell check! LOL! And yes, the clothing box was inspired by case two JFA!**

**AND NOW...TO THE STORY!!**

* * *

**_Cost him something?_**

Miles swallowed hard while looking from Gumshoe to Phoenix in an unsure manner. He opened his mouth to say something but found himself to be at a loss for his voice. Phoenix saw this, and spoke up quickly. "What do you want? How much money?" Sinister laughter filled the room. "Money? No, no, no. I'm not in it for the money. I want Mr. Edgeworth to come alone to an address that **he** alone will know...and **then** he shall get his _lady_. It just depends on the time he takes to get here...on whether he find her alive or dead." The unsettling words sent chills up Miles' spine. He took the caller off of speakerphone and pressed the phone up to his ear. "What is the address?" he asked, his voice cold and unforgiving. "E street, apartment complex F, 6th floor, apartment 23." the man stated back. "How long do I have?" "Your time has been ticking away for quite some time now. You have exactly 35 minutes...and that's rather generous considering if you leave now you won't hit the early morning traffic." Miles' upper lip curled in a snarl at the sick and twisted mind of this man. "...She'd better be alive!" he warned before hanging up the phone. He turned to Phoenix and Gumshoe, only now realizing how heavily he was breathing. "...I've got to leave." he stated, pulling his car keys out of his pocket. "Alone." "But Miles..." Phoenix protested, placing a hand on Edgeworth's shoulder, which the prosecutor quickly brushed off.

_**"I need to leave."**_

And with Miles' words, Phoenix stepped back and nodded hesitantly. He hated to see his friend have to do this. When he moved out of the way, Miles broke out into a full fledged run, out of the office and down into the street. Gumshoe and Phoenix watched from the window, as Miles entered his car, started it, and floored the gas. The car peeled away from the curb where it was parked, and the tires squeeled as it hit the road.

"...Well...there he goes..." Phoenix murmured, placing his hands in his pockets and turning away from the window. "Yeah...now all we can do, pal, is hope that he comes back with Franziska...alive and well..." Gumshoe added, still looking out the window until the car was out of sight at last.

* * *

The bright lights of the street lights flashed in Miles' eyes as the car raced down the freeway. He knew that the request of this madman was insane. E street was all the way across town...and to make it in 35 minutes...was that even possible? No, he probably had less than **that** now. The thought of Franziska's life being on the line made Miles press harder on the gas. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the wheel so hard, and every turn was sharp and precise. The sound of the car's tires squeeling on the road filled his ears...but all he could think of was Franziska...

* * *

She breathed slowly and softly in the clothing box, glad that Marty hadn't put the clothes over her entire face to try and suffocate her. She wasn't sure how much time had passed...maybe minutes...hours? Had it maybe been only 30 seconds since he had stopped kicking the box? Her sense of time was starting to go...she felt her chest tighten in panic. Franziska closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. 

_Just take it easy, Franziska...panic will only be futile to your situation..._

She continued this slow pace of breathing to calm herself down, until it was the only sound that filled her ears, instead of the silence that she would have much rather preferred. The sound of her breathing was making herself nervous. She would have rather been able to tune herself out and hear nothing but the silence that prevailed...it made her mind wander...would she have enough air by the time that she was rescued...or by the time she managed to make it out by herself? The tiny box felt as though it closed in on her at times, making her feel nauseatingly claustrophobic...like she was feeling now. She closed her eyes to try and calm herself down again, but as she did, she heard something that sounded like...banging...like...something hitting something. No...someone was pounding something...someone was...knocking on the door? The box jostled as Marty kicked it, eliciting a groan from Franziska at the sudden movement. This seemed to please him, Franziska noticed, as he began laughing like a mad man, his footsteps moving away and towards the continuous knocking noise.

* * *

Miles had made it...with five minutes to spare...he had made it! His legs seemed to be able to carry him so fast...now that he was moving up so many flights of stairs. If it had been faster, he would have taken the elevator...yes, just for Franziska, he would have braved his fear and taken it. But he knew from experience that just when you needed elevators to work, they always went the slowest. And so he climbed up those stairs until he reached the sixth floor...apartment 23. Normally, Miles would have pushed back his sleaves slightly, smoothed his hair back, and then knocked on the door lightly. Now, he stormed up to the door of the apartment, and banged on it like there was no tomorrow. He knew that his knuckles and fists would be black and blue later on...maybe even bloody...but he didn't care. It must have been about a whole entire minute before the door was opened and a man with thinning brown hair stood in front of him...a sadistic grin on his face. 

**_"Welcome, Mr. Edgeworth. So nice to finally get to meet you face to face."_**

Miles didn't even hesitate as he lunged towards Marty, ramming him up against a wall in the apartment as the door slammed shut behind them. He had never been this brutal to another human being, and quickly prayed silently that he would never have to be. "Where is she?" he asked, holding Marty by the shirt collar. The man just laughed maniacally. "Now, now, now...do you **really** think that I would just _tell_ you where she is? What sort of fun is that? It takes away the whole point of the game!" he exclaimed with a twisted smile. This only infuriated the prosecutor even more though, and he pushed Marty harder up against the wall. "This isn't a game, you sick bastard! This is a person's life we're talking about, here! What sort of sick, twisted mind do you have, to do this to a woman?! A woman of all people! If you wanted to do something to someone, you should have just taken me!" Miles shouted, slamming Marty's head up against the wall several times for emphasis. The man just continued to laugh, though, that crazy look in his eyes, and the insane smile on his face. "Heehee! You're...heheh...running out of time!" Edgeworth dropped Marty after slamming him against the wall one last time, and began looking for Franziska.

* * *

Franziska heard it all. She was surprised, to say the least, at how defensive, worried and protective Miles sounded. It sounded...as though he genuinely cared for her...it was...touching. She heard the sound of footsteps, moving right by her...or moving very close to her. Either she was in a room where her "cage" was well hidden, or it wasn't Miles who was walking by her. So desperately, she wished to call out to him, to try and get him to either come into the room and find her, or stay away from it if those footsteps really did belong to Marty. And then, her ears pricked up. The footsteps moved away from her and then there was a scuffle. She could hear both men grunting to disable the other by natural force...and then the worst sound in the world filled her ears. It was a gun shot. There was the sound of a groan...it was rather far off, so she couldn't tell who had elicited the sound. Then, another shot..and then silence for several minutes before footsteps became the only sound once more. She hated this sound...dear God how she wished that whoever it was, walking around, would have the courage and the guts to open this clothing box and reveal who was the victor. She didn't have to wait for long, as the footsteps drew nearer and the box lid was opened. Franziska opened her eyes to look right back into Miles' eyes. He let a sliver of a smile cross his face...yet something seemed very wrong to Franziska. Miles said nothing as he, with the German woman's cooperation, turned her on her side and removed the ropes that held her hands behind her back. "...Are you okay?" Miles asked as Franziska sat up in the box and rubbed her wrists gingerly. "...I...I'm fine. Thank you." she replied, before standing up and stepping out of the box. She now stood right in front of Miles, and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. "Miles...I..." Franziska stopped when she noticed that Edgeworth was shifting from one foot to the other...almost like he was trying to catch his balance... "Miles?" the blue-haired woman questioned, stepping a little closer. Edgeworth placed a hand on Franziska's shoulder, and his face contorted as he did so, making it look like it took every ounce of strength for him to do so. Franziska realized why this was when Miles removed his hand and she took a look at her dress...which was stained a deep rusty red... 

**_"M-Miles?"_**

Her voice carried one of the most worried tones he had ever heard from her lips. Miles staggered slightly, pressing his hand to the white wall to keep himself from falling over. "F-Franz...Franzis..." He tried desperately to get her name out before he threw himself against the wall and slumped down, leaving a trail of blood that smeared down the wall when he fell to the floor.

_**"Miles?!"**_

**_Franziska began to panic. In all of her time kidnapped, never did anything raise such a fear in her...now that Miles was bleeding profusely, her worst fears seemed to have been realized...she was dependent...she depended on him...her world could not exist without him in it. It was just...impossible._**

**_"MILES! MILES!"_**

_He had come down the stairs a little later...probably after he had finished sulking up in his room. But he wore a look of guilt on his face...no...not guilt...more like shame. She wouldn't take pity on him though...she wouldn't forgive him, no matter how hard he pleaded. Miles had hurt her...mentally. The punch was nothing. She didn't care...she had worse punches thrown at her before. But...it was Miles for crying out loud...she had never expected him to have been just as sadistic as her father. So...she supposed that when he entered back to where she was studying, there must have been quite a shocked look on her face, as Miles felt the need to explain himself to her. "Franziska...I know you'll probably never forgive me. I'm sorry." he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that...you...you were right. You **are** right. I don't study hard enough, and I don't deserve the title of being your father's apprentice. But...but I'm going to earn that title. I mean it!" Franziska looked at him with a blank stare, and then Miles asked one of the most unexpected questions she had ever encountered. _

_**"Are you okay?"**_

_He...he wanted to know this? He...he cared...? But why? Why care for her?_

_"I'm fine...**you fool."** Franziska stated, turning back to her books._

_**"You stupid fool..."**_


	13. Imperfect Words

_**Limits of Perfection **_

_Chapter: 13 _

_Imperfect Words_

_**Author's note: Okay…you know the drill. I don't own Phoenix Wright games or characters…and if I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of money (which would be shaped like a dollar bill!) But I DO own Marty Cruss, Guido, and Herr Wilhelm Volker. Another A.N: This chapter has something I like to call 'translations'. You know...what people really mean when they say something? Anything that is bold AND italicized are Miles' translations...and anything just simply italicized are Franziska's translations...don't worry, you'll know when it happens! It's pretty obvious. **_

_**AND NOW...ONTO THE STORY! **_

_I can't find the words,  
__Can't get out the phrases.  
Just when he needed love  
Did I sing his praises?  
Where did the words go  
When I was before him?  
Why couldn't I show all the love that my heart felt toward him!  
I adored him,  
God reward him!  
I can't find the words.  
- The Words Reprise from Anne of Green Gables._

* * *

**_He had been shot._**

That's what the doctors told Franziska...that he had been shot...but he would live.

They all came to visit him...despite the fact that he was unconscious for quite some time after he was in stable condition. Scruffy...Phoenix and his two little "assistant" girls...even that judge who had requested that he take a vacation...they all...they all _cared_. And when he awoke, they all crowded around him...while she stood in the background, leaning against a wall. She pretended not to care in the least...

_But how she **really **felt about Miles Edgeworth...she couldn't define yet...

* * *

_

_Date: April 3_

_Time: 5:30 PM_

_Place: Apartment Complex: Miles Edgeworth's Apartment_

She placed the key in the door and turned it. The heavy door swung open and she listened to it creak...and then listened to the silence that followed. It felt...it felt so empty without Miles...next to her, talking to her about the case she had prosecuted today...or talking about how idiotic Phoenix and Maya had acted in the burger joint...or just putting his arm around her shoulders and asking her what she preferred for dinner... Shaking these thoughts from her mind, Franziska walked inside and closed the door behind her. She placed her purse on the dining room table, and just stood inside, still...motionless...before she turned to look down the hallway and began walking.

Franziska knocked on the door to Miles' room before entering. Now she realized why he had come in with such a heartbroken look on his face every morning when she had been injured. Sitting propped up in bed, Miles looked so unimaginably helpless to Franziska...though she wouldn't show it. Franziska had insisted he keep his shirt off, so that if blood seeped through from the wound, she'd be able to tell and either call the doctor or bandage it herself. He looked up at her through half-drugged eyes, as his pain medication was a rather high dosage, which in turn made him drowsy. She couldn't bare to look him straight in the face for long. She sat on the edge of the bed, close to him, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her knee length dress.

"So...the case went well today. I...I really think that I have Wright beaten this time." she stated, trying to produce more confidence in her that wasn't really there. "...There are quite a few people who miss you...even that annoying Maya Fey was asking when you would be back in commission when she wasn't taking enormous bites of one of the largest burgers I've ever seen...Even Scruffy was cooperating with the case today...no slip ups..." Franziska turned slightly to look at Miles, who continued to be silent. She sighed, realizing that she had just been rambling on for the past several minutes, and turned away.

"...Almost...like déjà vu...huh?" Miles asked softly after a while, his voice cutting through the air and startling Franziska a tad bit. "W-what do you mean?" Franziska asked, still not looking in his direction. "...well...just a little while ago...it was **you** laying on a bed, injured...with me watching over you." Miles replied. "Only **you** don't have temporary amnesia." Franziska stated bitterly. With her retort, awkward and tense silence fell in the room...and she cursed herself inwardly for even speaking. Though she was sure Miles knew she was chiding him for acting so recklessly! ...so why did she feel so low for speaking to him this way? This was...it was one of many times that he had flung himself out in front to protect her...from **anything**...her father...the press...a run in with Gumshoe when she was in a bad mood...a gun... She felt ungrateful...

"...you didn't have to..." she murmured softly, breaking the silence. "Have to...what?" Miles questioned, sitting up just a little straighter. "...what you did...how you ended up like this...I could have handled him...you wouldn't have to-" "Franziska..." Miles stopped her ramblings with the call of her name and the touch of his hand. Still with her back towards him, her face burned a bright crimson red, and she was glad he couldn't see. Silence filled the room again.

Miles looked at Franziska and tried to shake off the sleepiness that his medicine was causing. If...if he spoke to her any more...and told her something crucial...he didn't want her to believe that this was all sleep induced. He cleared his throat. He wanted to sound like he was awake and he though he would mean every word that he said...his condition would make it sound like he didn't. He squeezed her hand just a little bit...and then gathered up the courage from...well...he wasn't sure **where** this sudden burst of courage came from...but it was his...and it was now or never.

"Franziska..."  
**_I have something to tell you..._**

"Yes?"  
_I know._

"Do you remember me?"  
**_I'm stalling..._**

"Of course."  
_I know.  
_  
"...are you **sure**?"  
**_I'm really stalling. _**

"Absolutely."  
_I know._

"...I...that's good."  
**_My heart would be broken into tiny shattering fragments if you had forgotten me. _**

"Yes it is."  
_I know._

"...Franziska..."  
_**Well, here goes nothing...**_

"Yes Miles?"  
_Stop stalling, Miles. _

"...I hope you'll stay here...and continue to be a prosecutor in America. You just seem...so far away when you're in Germany...and I don't mean literally...Even if you **can't** beat Phoenix Wright...Even if **I** can't beat Phoenix Wright...you'll still be perfect to me...even if you still hate me like you always say that you do."  
**_...I...I love you..._**

"...I suppose I could stay for a while...but I will not be subjected to Phoenix Wright marring my perfect record and forcing me into such public humiliation."  
_...I know...and..._

Franziska finally turned and looked at Miles, with a confident smile on her face that seemed to radiate and fill the entire room. "After all, I **am** a von Karma. A von Karma is perfect."_  
...I think I might too... _

**_Limits of Perfection  
FIN

* * *

_**

_A.N.: Well it's been a fun ride! I always enjoy typing up stories when I get good inspiration! A BIG thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. All of the reviews were so helpful! You all **really** helped out and kept me going when I felt as though I had writer's block. Thank you, thank you, thank you! If any of you want another fanfic written, let me know! I would love to write another one...but some times I lack the inspiration. _

_Auf Weidersehn! _

_Tchuss! _

_And Farewell for now!_


End file.
